


In for Questioning

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written first for the Prototype kinkmeme under the prompt "What if Alex was never the one to be infected with Blacklight, he and Cross meet in other ways and form a self destructive relationship anyways"  I'm paraphrasing, it's close enough.  This is the fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for Questioning

"Alex Mercer!"

"Present..."

Alex watched with curious blue eyes as the military man paced before the Gentek scientists. Due to the nature of their...extremely sensitive work... the military couldn't help but stick it's nose in just to make sure they weren't doing anything too outrageous. Not that the scientists would ever compromise months, even years of research by saying anything about their more controversial work.

Alex certainly wasn't going to say anything to this man. He had to admit though...he was intimidating in stature. Tall with a heavily muscled barrel chest and arms with muscles so well defined it looks like he was smuggling vines under his nearly skin tight black uniform. Black hair was slicked back from a harsh and scowling face made oddly distinguished by a streak of white in his dark hair.

Alex swallowed and tugged his hood further to better shadow his eyes as he stared unabashedly. This was his damned day off so he wasn't in his normal lab gear. He wasn't happy about having to come in either. Hopefully it would all be over soon.

The man introduced himself as Captain Robert Cross in a loud commanding voice, his eyes glared at each scientist as if they were scum. Alex sneered, this Robert Cross was nothing but a mindless military drone, even if the other scientists did say anything he doubted the man's tiny brain would comprehend it.

Cross started at one end of the line and began quick and to the point interviews. Alex checked his watch and made an annoyed sound, "How much longer do you think this is going to last?" he muttered to the lab technician standing beside him.

The man shook his head, clearly too nervous to talk.

Idiot.

Cross was getting closer by the minute and for reasons he couldn't explain...Alex felt something sitting in the pit of his stomach. Was it nerves? Maybe, but he didn't feel nervous. His eyes swept over Cross's body again and he swallowed. Oh. That's what it was.

Arousal.

God fucking dammit! Of all the fucking times and all the fucking people!

He couldn't help it! The closer Cross got the more Alex could see how ruggedly attractive he was. No, just ignore it...he could masturbate later but right now he had other things to worry about.

Suddenly Cross was right before him, dark eyes boring down into his shadowed blue ones, "You are Alex Mercer?" snapped Cross, hands folded behind his back.

"You're the one who took role call, teacher," growled Alex.

Cross's already thin lips nearly disappeared as he pursed them in irritation, "Don't test me, egghead," he snarled, "Which projects does Gentek have you in charge of?"

Alex smirked, dear god what had come over him, "You tell me, jarhead."

Cross's hand whipped forward and grabbed Alex around the neck, nearly lifting him clear off the ground, "So, you think you're smart, do you?"

"Well," gasped out Alex, feet kicking and hands scrabbling at Cross's thick wrist, "I am a scientist."

For a second it look like Cross was going to just snap his neck like a twig, Alex felt a jolt travel down his spine to pool in his cock. Fuck he shouldn't be getting off on this. Then Cross...started to _laugh_ , "Yes, you are," he guffawed, "Your belligerent attitude gives me the impression that YOU have something to hide..."

Cross set Alex down and grabbed the back of his jacket, "Men, I'm taking this one in for a private questioning!"

The other military personnel all nodded to show they had understood.

"H-hey!" Alex gasped as Cross started to drag him away.

"Shut your mouth," commanded the captain, violently throwing Alex into an empty room and shutting the door behind him.

"Oof!" Alex hit the floor with a pained grunt and slid a few feet before a metal examination table stopped his progress. From the floor he saw Cross grab a chair and slide it into the middle of the room.

"Up," ordered Cross, "Sit!" he pointed to the chair and waited, clearly used to his orders being immediately obeyed.

"I think I like it down here better," said Alex snidely, sitting up slightly and feeling a twinge of pain in his shoulder where he had slammed it into the table leg.

Cross took two long-legged strides over to Alex and picked him up by the scruff of his jacket. Damn that man was strong...his muscles bunched attractively under his uniform as he roughly pushed Alex into the chair.

"So..." he said, folding his arms behind his back again and pacing before Alex, "Tell me in detail about what you do for Gentek, Mercer..."

"On Mondays I empty the third floor trashcans, and on Tuesdays I- AUGH!" his head snapped to the side with a crack as Cross backhanded him across the face.

"You're making this awfully hard!" yelled Cross, a look somewhere between frustration and...was that glee?

Alex wanted to quip about how _Cross_ was the one making things...hard...but wasn't sure if he wanted to actually draw attention to that or not. He crossed his legs and tried to hide the growing bulge in his jeans, "Just doing what I do best," rasped Alex, spitting blood on the floor.

"It's amazing you still hold down a job with an attitude like that," said Cross, continuing his pacing.

"It's amazing you get laid with a face like that," retorted Alex. Admittedly not one of his better comebacks but by now most of his blood had exited his brain and traveled south to his dick. There was something exciting about taunting this man, so exciting that the thrill completely overshadowed his commonsense which was screaming at him to shut his goddamned stupid mouth.

Cross stopped right before Alex, his gaze intense. The gears in his head were clearly turning as he appeared to think about whether or not he was going to smack him again, "Mercer..." said the large man darkly, "Stand up."

Alex wasn't too keen on doing that seeing as how it would make the tent in his jeans fairly obvious. Cross, clearly not the most patient of men, just lifted him up off the chair anyway. Alex grunted as he was set on his feet, Cross's hand still fisted in the back of his thick jacket, "There, I'm up," he groused, trying to shrug Cross off of him, "Happy?"

Alex felt his stomach flip when he saw that the captain's eyes had wandered away from his face, "Well well well..." sneered Cross, "When I said you were making things hard...I had no idea you were being so literal..." Alex opened his mouth to say something but the captain put his hand over his mouth to shut him up, "So...the Gentek scientist is a pervert who gets off on violence...?"

 _Only with you_ , thought Alex angrily. Really, this had never happened before. He didn't know exactly what was triggering his arousal only that he wanted Cross right here, right now, in all the worst ways.

Cross reached down and squeezed his cock through his jeans, Alex let out a muffled yell and jerked into his hand. The hand retreated immediately and he made a sound of disappointment before he could stop himself. That just served to amuse the Captain further and he sneered in Alex's face, "You want that?"

Alex pursed his lips and scowled.

"I said," growled Cross, fingers tightening in his jacket until it was almost choking him, "Do. You. Want. That?"

Alex tried to hold back, or he told himself he did, "Yes!" he rasped out, writhing against Cross's steel grip, trying to get free. His throbbing dick was calling the shots now, and fuck, it wanted Cross all over it.

Cross threw him back into the chair so hard that Alex almost went flailing backwards as the chair's front legs lifted off the ground. They slammed back, thankfully, and he grunted at the force looking up at the Captain through narrowed eyes, "All right, pervert," said Cross, sounding oddly gleeful as he circled around the sitting Alex, "Spread your legs, and touch yourself."

Alex shivered and reached down to unzip his pants but his hand was roughly slapped away, "Ow! What the fuck?" he snapped in Cross's looming face.

" _Without_ undoing your pants!" ordered Cross.

Alex's breath was coming in short pants, Cross's attitude should be making him furious...instead he was just getting more aroused. Damn. He really _was_ a pervert. Alex gave the larger man a sneer before bringing his hand back down to cup the bulge at the front of his jeans. He groaned and let his head fall over the back of the chair as he flexed his palm around his aching cock. Dammit...it just wasn't enough! The jeans were too restrictive! At this point his arousal was practically painful. His palm massaged his erection to the best of it's ability while his eyes roamed from Cross's smirking lips, down his muscled chest, to finally stare at the growing tent in the captain's own pants.

Cross spread his legs slightly and clasped his hands behind his back in a stiff military stance, "I have an idea, Mercer," he barked, "Get down on your knees and suck my cock!"

Alex let out a silent breath and glared up at the captain, "Like hell I will, I'm not like the cheap prostitutes you hire, Captain, you can't just order me-"

Cross's huge hand clamped down on his head and roughly forced him down to his knees before him. Alex's erection throbbed against the restraint of his jeans and he moved uncomfortably, trying to aleive the pressure. Cross made an impatient sound and rubbed his clothed dick up against Alex's face, "What're you waiting for?" he snapped, "A dollar?"

"A dollar?" sneered Alex, reaching up to undo the heavy artillery belt around Cross's waist, "You're being generous, don't you normally kill your hookers?"

"Don't tempt me," growled Cross, watching Alex through narrowed eyes.

Alex let the heavy belt drop and unsnapped the first button on Cross's pants. He worked slowly, teasingly rubbing his hand against the bulge before him as he undid each subsequent button. The captain was stronger than him but Alex figured he didn't have to jump like an eager dog at every order. He wanted SOME control here.

With the buttons all snapped open he tugged the heavy pants down Cross's hips a little before reaching forward and slipping the already leaking erection from it's confinement. Above him Cross let out a small noise that may have been a very short moan or a grunt, whatever it was it gave Alex a thrill. He wanted more of that. He swallowed as he got an eyeful of the captain's cock, it was huge. Long, thick, and heavy in his hand. Cross pushed it against his lips, glaring at him, "What're you waiting for Mercer?"

Alex squeezed the base and gave it one long hard stroke, "Patience old man," sneered Alex, letting his lips slide down the length after his hand, "If you're this eager already it must have been quite some time before anyone bothered touching this old thing..."

Cross gave a strangled groan as Alex's hot breath wafted around the base of his erection followed by a wriggling tongue that slid back and forth from base to tip, lapping under the head and then down the big vein along the underside. Alex grinned as Cross became more generous with those delicious noises, slowly reaching one hand down to try and free his own cock. Cross's heavy boot kicked his hand away, to Alex's immense fury, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" panted Cross, pushing his dick up against Alex's lips again and leaving a sticky streak of precum around his mouth.

"You fucking bastard," hissed Alex, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "See if I don't bite your dick right off."

"You know," growled Cross, tightly gripping the sides of Alex's head over the brown hood, fingers curling around the back of his head, "I'm actually willing to test that."

Alex shut his mouth tightly and pursed his lips together, glowering defiantly. If he didn't get any release then neither did the good Captain here. Cross gave a gravelly laugh and wrapped one huge hand around Alex's throat, squeezing his windpipe shut. He writhed and struggled to get away, but the captain's other hand held him firmly in place. Alex saw black flowers bloom before his eyes and couldn't take it anymore, he opened his mouth wide. Cross removed his hand and generously let Alex take one gasping breath before shoving his cock deep in his mouth.

Alex gagged and coughed around the intrusion stretching open his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as Cross violently fucked his mouth. His hands gripped the side of Alex's head so tightly it felt like he was in a vice. Fuck, he was still turned on as hell though. He rolled his tongue up under the dick sliding in and out of his mouth and Cross let out one short moan and pushed in further, "Take it all, pervert," he panted, pushing insistently inward.

Alex let his throat relax and forced away his gag reflex, letting the fat cock slide in until his nose was pressed tightly against Cross's curly dark pubic hairs. He couldn't breathe again, Cross was gasping above him, voice growing fainter as Alex's eyes sluggishly closed. Then he was pushed back roughly, falling to the floor , taking in deep raspy breaths and coughing, spitting on the concrete under him. His throat fucking _burned_.

He looked up at Cross, standing proudly over him his dick glistening with Alex's saliva, "You're good at that, Mercer," he said crouching before him, "That what they teach you pansies here at Genteck? How to suck some good cock?"

Alex reared back with a snarl, "Fuck you," he spat, "What do they teach you military dogs?"

"How to get what we want," said Cross, yet again grabbing Alex by the front of his jacket and lifting him to his feet.

"Oh? And what do you want, Cross?"

Cross's face was pressed up against his, their warm breath intermingling and their eyes glaring at each other, "I want to fuck your ass," whispered the Captain, leaning forward and crushing their lips together. Alex moaned into the kiss and let himself be driven backwards until the back of his knees collided with the metal operation table behind him. He grunted in surprise and pulled away from the wet kiss to look behind him, thankfully it was shiny and clean because Cross's hands immediately went to his butt and squeezed, earning a undignified yelp from Alex as he was picked up and set onto the table.

"Hey-"

Cross put a hand to his chest and pushed him roughly back onto the table as his other hand deftly popped open the button on Alex's jeans, "Shut up, Mercer," he growled, hurriedly pulling down the zipper.

Alex sat up on his elbows, automatically lifting his hips as Cross dragged off his jeans and boxers, tossing them somewhere across the room. He couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as his painfully neglected cock was set free from it's confinement to sit, already leaking precum, against his belly, "Under the table," said Alex quickly, "Some oil for the tools, ah, don't you dare... just slam into me you motherfucker..."

Cross reached down and pinched his ass so hard he yelped and jerked away, "You think I'm stupid, Mercer?"

Alex panted and watched with narrowed eyes as Cross bent down to sift through some of the things on the shelf under the table, "The thought has crossed my mind," he quipped.

He yelled again as a hand snaked up to slap his thigh.

"Ah...fuck..." Alex let his head fall back, that had sent a jolt straight to his cock which twitched in response. Godfuckingdammit when had he become such a twisted fuck?

Cross popped back up and set the oil down on the table beside Alex, he popped off the cap and dipped three fingers into it. Alex watched from the corner of his eye, his breath coming in gasps from anticipation...he wasn't...he wasn't going to... "Ohjesusfuckingchrist!" he babbled as Cross wasted no time in thrusting two fingers straight into his unprepared hole. It was the most delicious burn that made his toes curl and back arch off the table.

"Hmmm," mused Cross, a smirk over his face, "Your needy ass gobbled up my fingers just as well as your mouth took my cock, you know what you are Mercer?"

"F-fuck you, ahh," he writhed as the fingers crooked and rubbed against his prostate.

"You're a slut," continued Cross, gleefully pushing in another finger and fucking Alex roughly with them, "A cum dumpster who's only point in life is to take my cock and milk it..."

"Oh god yes," breathed Alex, head thumping down heavily on the cool steel of the table, "No...wait... fuck you!" he sat up, seething that he had just agreed to that statement.

Cross smirked and crooked his fingers again, sending Alex back down with a cry, "That's what I thought," he grinned, removing his fingers one by one and leaving Alex with his chest heaving and a horrible empty feeling.

He saw the fingers dip back into the oil and he sat up to watch as Cross liberally coated his erection with the slick substance, he licked his lips and brought his feet onto the table as Cross tightly gripped his thighs and pressed his cock up against his entrance, "What are you waiting for?"

"A little begging," said Cross, pressing just enough that the tip lightly breached Alex's ring of muscles but didn't go in further, "Go on, beg for my cock."

"I'm not....not going to..." Alex clenched his teeth and scrapped his nails along the metal surface below him, dammit he was...he wanted Cross fucking him so hard he forgot how to talk...jesus he was weak, "Fuck me," he whispered, looking away.

The cock pushed in just a touch more and stopped again, driving Alex nearly to madness and back again, "Look at me!" commanded Cross.

Alex turned his burning blue eyes on the captain, "FUCK ME YOU BASTARD!"

"That's more like it!" yelled Cross, slamming into Alex hard enough to almost knock him clear off the other side. He would have been if not for Cross's bruising grip on his thighs. Alex brought his legs up to rest over the Captain's broad shoulders and allow him to move in deeper, _harder_. Cross was more than happy to comply, pounding into Alex's body so hard it practically drove the breath from his lungs with each thrust.

Every little delicate thing on the bottom shelf of the table was now rolling around on the floor around Cross's big booted feet, but Alex was too gone to even care at this point. That fucking bastard was thrusting into him at just the right angle to rub his prostate with ever snap of the hips. Alex wanted to reach down and touch himself but he was afraid if he let go of the table he'd fall off. Maybe that was for the best, his cock was leaking precum all over his stomach, smearing it around with each heave of his body, if he touched it now he'd come for sure. This fuck was too fantastic to rush.

Cross chuckled, staring down at Alex's lax face with cruel smile on his face, "Now that's a look that suits you, whore," he said, rolling his hips in a way that made Alex arch and cry out past the point of caring what Cross thought.

He was so fucking close and he hadn't even been touched yet. The pleasure in his body was starting to gather into one painfully tight ball in his lower belly. He was sure nothing more than a stray breeze would be enough to make him cum, his toes curled in anticipation, "Ah...! F-fuck..h-harder...!" he could hardly talk now, his tongue leaden in his mouth.

Alex held on tighter to the table, his sweat slicked body starting to slip frighteningly on top of the steel. For the first time Cross listened to him because any rhythm the man had was lost as he pounded into Alex as hard as he could. The Captain was panting for breath, fingers pressing painfully into Alex's skin, bruises already forming around them, "I'm gonna...ah...cum in your ass, that what you want, slut?"

Alex moaned loudly, he was starting to really like that dirty talk, "Oh fuck yes," he gasped out.

Then Cross did something really unexpected. He removed one hand from Alex's thigh and brought it down to his bobbing erection, grabbing it in one strong hand. He gave one long hard stroke to the base and up again, thumb running over the tip to wipe through the beads of precum gathered there. That was it. Alex screamed, writhing as he came in spurts all over Cross's hand and his own stomach and chest.

Cross let out a raspy moan, leaning back and grabbing his hips again to continue fucking him. He only lasted a few more thrusts before Alex felt his hot cum coating his insides, Cross slowly pushed into him a few more times before pulling out with a wet sound. Alex grunted at the feeling of loss and let his legs fall off the larger man's muscled shoulders. He felt the cum running down his thighs, damn he didn't want to get up and move he felt so thoroughly debauched.

He would just...enjoy the afterglow a bit and-

"Hey what the fuck!?" Alex struggled as Cross grabbed him roughly and started to dress him. The Captain was already fully dressed, clearly he'd been moving about while Alex had been laying on the operating table like a pile of well-fucked geletin.

"I'm taking you in," sneered Cross, pulling Alex's pants up his legs and then jerking him off the table to get them up over his hips.

Alex struggled to get away but he was no match as the military man pulled out some plastic zip ties and bound his hands behind his back, "What the fuck!" repeated Alex, "You can't bring me in like this! I didn't do anything wrong, fuck you!"

"Oh, I doubt that'll happen anytime soon," smirked Cross, pushing Alex towards the door, "That's what you get for withholding important information from the military."

"Oh you...son of a bitch!" spat Alex, now the cum was become quite uncomfortable, wet against his jeans and making him want to walk funny.

Cross brought him out into the main room again and nodded to his men as the other scientists gave Alex wide-eyed stares, "Taking this one in, boys!" he called out, dragging Alex over to big dark green truck and throwing him in the passenger seat, "Wrap it up here!"

Cross climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car, he looked like a cat who'd caught the mouse, "You'll regret this," promised Alex, trying to wriggle his hands free from the ties and failing miserably.

Cross just let out a gravelly laugh and began to drive.


End file.
